The Snoring Issue
by reikohawkeye
Summary: Ever since Alfred had moved in Arthur's home, there were no problems between the two. Until one night, Arthur discovers an annoying habit (or curse) that Alfred has. Human AU with some fluff. Based on Arthur's view.


**A/N: This is rated T for brief mentions of sex and cursing. AND BEWARE OF THE FLUFF. **

**Btw, I do not own Hetalia nor Skyrim**

* * *

After a few years of realizing I was gay and being only gay to some certain idiot by the name of Alfred Jones, we clicked. For some weird reason I was attracted to the obnoxious American who claimed to be a self-proclaimed DC hero, who had an obsession with his country and also had an abnormal diet of fast food almost every day. Despite all those things, he was handsome, loveable, and sweet.

Years passed, and I finally gotten used to him and I took the more important idea that he loved and cherished me more than himself and that I loved and cared for him more than anyone or anything else.

In one faithful day of our five-year relationship as boyfriends, he proposed to me at a sea-side restaurant. God knows how I didn't fall into the water when I was so shocked from the sudden act he did. As I saw his glassy baby blue eyes beyond those thin-framed glasses, I saw that meaningful expression he always does when he's telling me the truth. Not hesitatingly, I said yes.

With our plans, he moved at the flats to live with me. I thought everything was going along swimmingly well… Until one night, there was this side of him that I have never seen. Or should I say habit? No, more like a curse.

* * *

**Night One**

I walked up towards our flat's door and thank God that it was two days of break tomorrow. I wouldn't stay out longer if I did and I would have been lying shamelessly on the doorstep. It's been a normal habit for me to stressfully come home from work and massage my arm muscles. I always did that at the doorstep of our flat, which Alfred calls an apartment for different reasons. We always have our disputes about our different uses of words but nowadays we just laugh about it and even oblige the other to use different words.

As I allowed my muscles to relax, I opened the door and gave the habitual greeting to Alfred who is usually wide awake at the couch and watching some television. It wasn't like he was jobless. It was just that his job was involving something about a website development company which I have mistaken as some porn site before.

But here as I said my greetings tiredly there was no response. I looked up after removing my shoes to find myself talking to thin air. He probably went to the bedroom already… I just hope we don't have sex tonight because I'm really stressed out.

I passed that thought away as I forced myself to the bathroom for a shower. I didn't want him to meet me with bad odor. That's what I think anyways. The lad just keeps telling me that my morning breath was fine and I still get conscious.

The steamy shower was good enough to relax a bit of my tension but nothing like our bed would be better to relieve that. As I wrapped my towel around my waist, I head towards our room where the door was left slightly ajar. I hate how doors are never closed properly. You never know what critters can crawl through there. Ugh, it's annoying.

As I closed the door a bit furiously when I entered, I see Alfred covered in blankets and his mouth wide open. He has this cute thing that when he sleeps the corner of his lips twitch a bit then form into wide-mouthed grin. I found it as amusing as his bubbly personality.

After snapping myself off Alfredland, I grab my sleeping clothes from the wardrobe and unwrap my towel to throw it unto our laundry basket. As I dressed up, I never saw Alfred bat an eyelash or even jolt in his sleep. He was probably in deep-sleep. Whatever he has been doing that made him sleep like that would be much more or equally tiring as our _special _time together.

Oh God, I needed to stop thinking about that.

Anyways, I crawled towards the limp huge body under the sheets and gave him a soft peck on his forehead. I whispered a good night on his ear and pulled up the bed sheets as I wrapped an arm around him like a pillow.

Nothing felt much better than the feeling of the bed beckoning me to come and sleep on it. And it feels like the best feeling when you finally tuck yourself in. The sensation warms me up aside from Alfred shivering at a good horror movie or the horror games he plays.

Before I entered myself into my sleep mode, I hear a sound of a grunt really close to my ear. It sounded so unfamiliar to me that it scared me to sit up from my place. It sounded like the sound of a dying man. It creeped me out and I mustered all my composure to browse swiftly around the room for anything unusual.

I looked and there was nothing, but Alfred just breathing softly.

When I felt that the tension was gone, I sunk back in the sheets I held so tightly and tried to fall asleep once again. As I tried to close my eyes, that grunting sound came back again but it prolonged. Pissed at it this time, I lazily rolled my eyes to process where was that dying man sound coming from.

And there I found the culprit just before me. It was Alfred, happily snoring in his sleep and snoring as if no one else was with him. Honestly, I have never heard him snore before since I'm the first who always gets knocked down first (that's what Alfred says). It was true I was always the first one to sleep but this time how I wished for me to be the first to sleep.

As I tried my best to endure the annoying snoring, it only grew worse. Alfred shifted in his sleep and spooned me as he released another wave of his snores. This time it sounded like a guttural sound that only a pig could make. Not to mention, he occasionally snorts! I mean, there are different wave patterns of snores but snorting? How was that possible?

I'm truly at lost for anything to say as I hear more of Alfred's snores. I tried to muffle the sound with the pillow I used but it wouldn't work. It was just as loud and bombastic as his voice. This time I clamped my ears with my hands and still the gaps on my fingers can let me hear the annoying grunting and snorting snores. Can I ever sleep at this case?

I covered the sheets on my head and they never worked. I tried getting the cotton buds at the bed side and using them as ear plugs and the results were the same. I have tried Alfred's headset and it never worked. I tried it with music and it was still futile. I think sleeping at our doorstep was actually I good idea.

Finally after a lot of trying, I gave up and decided to endure this, the only choice I have is to wait for me to sleep. However, the moment my eyes blink away from consciousness, Alfred emits the loudest snort I have ever heard.

I tried multiple times to force myself to sleep but somehow his snores are just like multiple alarm clocks screeching nearly at my ears. I felt my eye twitch as I sat up from the bed. I glanced up the wall clock to find that it was already 3:49 am in the morning. Now I finally understood why people kept telling me how time flies fast.

I had no fucking choice but to give up on sleeping with Alfred. I kick myself off the sheets and push myself towards the living room's couch. I plopped myself tiredly and sighed in relief.

This was the first night that this incident happened. I allowed myself to close my eyes and assured myself that the snoring would stop… little did I know how wrong I was.

* * *

Day 2

I woke up to find my head not resting on the couch's pillow but on something else. I blinked my eyes open and found Alfred just above me, drinking on some leftover soda I bought for us. I turned my head to see that it rested on his lap. He noticed me waking up and kissed me gently.

"Morning," he greeted in a low husky voice. I felt sensational chills go through my spine as I tried my best to compose myself. I can never get used to him at all after our years of being together.

"Good morning too, love," I cooed to him as I sat up and stretched from the couch. I glanced up our clock to find that it was 8 am. Oh well, I've had my worse hours.

As I stretched my arms and cracked my fingers, Alfred shuffled closer to me and then looked at me with great concern on his face. "Artie, why didn't you sleep at our bed last night?"

I still get vexed at the obnoxious nickname he gave me but right now he was doing that kicked puppy expression again. I hate and love him when he does that. "I'm sorry, it's just that…" I paused.

If I told him about his snoring problem, he would start reacting guiltily. I didn't want that early in the morning. It might ruin his day. Maybe I could tell him later because now wasn't the right time. I have to think of some alibi…

"Err…" he looked at me expectantly, "I went home late from work and turns out I collapsed on the couch," I scratched the nape of my neck to feign tiredness; "I was really worn out."

He seemed to have bought the act and then he took another drink from the cola can cheerfully. I stood up and glided towards the dining room where breakfast was made. It was usually Alfred who made the meals in the house. We've agreed on that after an argument we had years ago about how my cooking skills weren't the best. I'd have to admit that but when it comes to pastries, I'm the one who kicked Alfred's arse.

As I took a bite of the pancakes he made, I pondered on what the two of us would do today… Aside from _that _thing we do_. _I didn't feel like thinking about it and I decided to call Alfred for help. He always had a plan at the back of his sleeve.

"Alfred, I'm bored," I actually admitted, "what are we going to do today?"

As he heard my voice, he grabbed a chair next to me, dropped the empty can on the table and then shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we can play more of the games I got."

I groaned. I forgot that Kiku, our Japanese friend delivered some horror games to him from Japan and Alfred was so eager to play them. However, I don't think he'll be sleeping well tonight because of that especially when he's really a coward when it comes to playing the first non-scary part of the game.

Which was actually a good idea. I would be the one to get tired out first and then when I fall asleep, Alfred will follow. Meaning, I can't hear that obnoxious snoring again. Yes, it was perfect.

"You don't want to?" Alfred asked and he smiled as I shook my head.

"Let's just play them for now, alright?" I asked, trying my best to not look annoyed at the idea.

Alfred pumped his fist and hugged me tightly before he went towards the television table where all the games were stacked up in a huge pile. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw his excited expression but also the idea that later he'd be clinging on to me very tightly. I just hoped he picked a really scary game.

As I placed the empty plate on the kitchen sink which needed to be cleared out later, I sat on the couch as Alfred installed the game controllers and inserted the cd on the television's disk reader. I immediately grabbed one controller before me and Alfred landed on the couch with a great impact that it made me jump a bit from my place. He got his assigned controller and gave a lopsided grin as the screen loaded.

"What's the game about?" I asked curiously, when in fact I just wanted to figure if the plot was shitty or not.

"I don't really know," Alfred takes the cd's case and reads the summary at the back. Good thing it was translated. "But it says something about a group of students staying up late at school. They do a paper doll thingy and then somehow find themselves in a ruined school after an earthquake happened."

I nodded at him effortlessly. The summary wasn't that pleasing but just good enough. It really depends though on how they made the plot.

I started taking an interest in gaming ever since Alfred and I were still in college. He usually invited me to his dorm to play any kinds of games and then I suddenly grew an attachment to some of them. However, novels were still a huge part of my circle of interests.

"It's not as good as Skyrim," I commented as Alfred was retesting the controls.

Alfred scuffed, "Skyrim isn't a horror game, babe,"

Here it goes again with "Skyrim-is-a-shitty-game" "Don't call me babe and Skyrim still has those scary factors in it."

"The undead in there aren't even scary," Alfred remarked.

"That's not what you said when we were going to Sky Haven Temple," I tried to remind him of the time when we were doing a quest on a dungeon full of undead men. He was hanging tightly on to me as I took over the controls that time. He even yelled out that the undead were scary.

"They just surprised me," he pouted and we stopped talking when music rolled in. Not bad for an 8-bit game. They have anime art and even a Japanese song for an opening sequence. And voice actors? This might be good.

"Ohh~" Alfred mused, "this is actually nice."

"You say every horror game is nice," I told him this for umpteenth time.

Not too soon, the game started with showing the characters in 8-bit sprites. As the intro slowly came to end, Alfred was not close to the edge of the couch anymore but he hooked his arm around my arm and I rolled my eyes as he knew that he was scared.

"Hey," he said a bit shakily, "I got your arm so don't be afraid to cling tightly."

I'm going to let that assumption of me being scared pass for now. He can't hide his bravery in front of me any longer the moment he screeches like a little girl.

After finishing a few horror games (which were under my control this time), we decided to give up for now and take a break. As Alfred slowly removed his clingy body away from me, I snickered and jokingly assured him that nothing was under the couch. He frowned and threw me a pillow at me which I dodged before it could land on my face.

I sprawled my entire body on the couch when Alfred went back to scavenge for food on the refrigerator. I glanced at the clock to find out that we spent our whole day playing video games. No wonder why my back hurts. It was 6 pm and still Alfred hadn't made any dinner.

With perfect timing I heard Alfred cursing while I threw away another empty soda can. "It's almost dinner."

I held my stomach and called out, "Can you quickly cook it?"

I saw Alfred shake his head at the corner of my eye, "No, it's too late. I don't even have money to order for delivery."

I felt sorry for him. His pay would still be a week later and he had to save a lot of money. I guess I'm the one who has to handle most of the finances. I pushed myself up and reached for the phone that was pinned at the side of our kitchen. I held the phone and called out, "What do you want for dinner?"

Alfred noticed my generous act and then smiled, "I feel like eating pizza."

Before I dialed, I heard him mutter something and then I asked what he just said. He shook his head frantically and insisted me to continue. I returned to the phone which allowed me to order out some pizza. Pepperoni with extra cheese was what I ordered since I knew Alfred really loved that. I ended the call and I feel Alfred wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I really missed you," he whispered soothingly on my ear, "I never hang out with you so often now."

I gave a pat on his cheek and released myself from him to set up the table," Now isn't the time to go smooth on me, love. Help me set up the table."

* * *

When our order arrived, we ate everything in great bites and decided to spend the rest of the night watching television. I was so glad as I felt the drowsiness I expected to kick in me. This time I'd be able to sleep first and avoid the wretched hell of a noise that keeps me so awake at night.

Both of our eyes stared unamused at the television. I snuggled myself on a pillow while Alfred laid himself down on the edge of the couch. As I slowly feel my eyes closing, I hear my heart beat playing a rhythm. I yawned once again and feel my head land back at the couch.

"I'm sleepy," I said tiredly unto the pillow and I felt the whole couch reverberate the sound of his chuckle.

"It's 'cause you're really tired all day, Artie," he answered and I groaned to show my dislike towards the nick name.

Suddenly, I was lifted up by him and this time I had no objections. I usually hate if he carries me around. He's trying to show off his strength when in fact most of his muscles are full of fats. I pounded his back and told him to put me down but I was just too tired to release a huge amount of my strength.

I feel my back crash against the mattress of our bed and I heard it shifting as I saw Alfred laid by my side, pulling up the bed sheets up to my neck. I blinked a few times to see his radiant smile and then I saw his mouth moving. I didn't hear what he said and then before I remembered anything else, I saw his blue eyes look expectantly at me, as if he waited for an answer…

* * *

Night Two

I woke up to the sound of grunting and snorting at the same time. I closed my eyes for a long time to process what was going on and when I opened them, I realized what was happening.

Alfred was snoring right before my face and I was awake. I groaned as I pulled the blanket closer to my ears. My plan didn't work. I made myself really drowsy but somehow Alfred's snoring woke me up like some kind of rooster trying to make a morning call.

I guess I had other options to avoid that but that wasn't the time now. I had to find a way to make myself fall asleep again. I glanced up the clock to find that 12 am. Oh wow, I no longer have time to rest more than four hours.

I never considered sleeping pills but right now I'd have to take them. I pulled myself up and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. I open the cupboards and found some sleeping pills. As I open the lid, I took one… No, two of them. Just for this time, I would use these… I hope. I threw them into my mouth and swallowed them as I drank my glass of water.

I went back to our bed and waited for a few minutes for the meds to kick in. Sadly, half an hour passed and still I haven't slept. I scratched my scalp impatiently as I waited the effect to come in. However, it didn't. I clicked my tongue and discovered an after-taste of oranges on it…

Hold on a minute. I threw the covers off myself and marched back to the kitchen. I looked through the cupboard to find the lid that contained the "sleeping pills" and then I gave myself a smack on the forehead.

I forgot that we never had sleeping pills in the flat. I turned the lid and read the label at its back. Just as I thought, it was Alfred's orange pill candies. Feeling frustrated, I banged my forehead on the cupboard and ignored the pain going through my head.

I decided to face another sleepless night as I went back to the couch. I envied how Alfred looked so carefree in his sleep while I just watched the ceiling in our living room. I never knew that the ceiling would be the most interesting thing at night.

* * *

Final Day

Before Alfred woke up, I headed towards the kitchen to awaken my senses with a cup of tea. As I swirled the spoon on the mixture I thought about many things.

I made a promise to be frank with Alfred. We had that deal ever since we were boyfriends. At that moment, I have never felt so guilty of not telling anything. I should tell him. I shouldn't leave anything unsaid because I wanted him to know what's best for us.

I had to tell him about his snoring problem.

I took another sip on the cup as I grabbed a chair, I massaged my nose bridge and sighed. I should've told him yesterday but it was just that he seemed so glad. However, I can't keep hiding anything from him. Not especially when I know that Alfred wasn't an idiot, despite me calling him that.

As I heard the door in our room close, I see Alfred yawning widely and flexing his arms before he approached the kitchen. He stood still to see me here, waiting for him. He greeted me but I only look at him with the best serious looking face I can deliver.

"Arthur?" I noticed him using my real name and that meant he understood my expression, "is there something wrong?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I need to talk about it. Now."

Alfred grabbed a seat before me and then fiddled his fingers before me. "Alfred, I've been having-"

"Do you still love me?" he suddenly asked.

I judged him carefully and gave a snort. "Of course, I love you very much. I love you even more each day."

He nodded tiredly, which is something I never expected out of the energetic man I knew. "Just go on."

I didn't want to skip his purpose of asking that question so I disobeyed his request. "Alfred, why did you ask me that question?"

Alfred sighed and looked at me with hurt eyes. "It's just that… Nowadays, it seems like you're avoiding me…"

I felt hurt. "I notice you every day, love. I greet you, spend time playing video games with you, and cuddle with you," I clenched my fists when I knew what he was pointing, "or are you just desperate for sex?"

Alfred shook his head and scowled, "No! That's not what I'm saying."

"Lies," I hissed.

"No, Arthur, please. You're taking this the wrong idea."

"Well, if that's not your point then the reason why I haven't been sleeping with you is because of your snoring-"

"I WAS PRETENDING!"

I felt my eyes widened in shock. Not only was I shocked to hear him raise his voice but also the fact he said he was pretending. So all of those sleepless nights were just because of his good acting?

"Wow, you're an inconsiderate bastard," I hissed I stood up from my seat.

Alfred followed me, "How else can I tell you that you didn't love you anymore?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. This isn't making any sense, "then why didn't ask me out loud?"

Alfred smacked his forehead, "I did! But you just pretended to not hear anything!"

That's when the cogs of my mind started moving. So that was what he was asking me when I was ordering pizza. Not only that time but also before I fell asleep. That's why he looked so worried. Not to mention, the reason why he looked so tired this morning was probably because… he didn't sleep. All because of the snoring act he brought.

I probably didn't even notice his tiredness the other day but now that I looked back… I saw it. The way he moved the other day was so lethargic. He did all of that acting just to get me to look at him properly.

I felt like I was smacked by the hammer of stupidity when I realized my mistake. I bit my lip to see Alfred's happy expression look fade away into a tense expression I only saw when he was really serious.

I was left with no words to say as he continued to speak, "Lately, you've been doing those things you said but you don't return my kisses, my greetings or even the other things I try to do in the way I expected, Arthur," he grabbed my hand and tangled his fingers unto mine, "aren't we supposed to be a couple?"

I hate myself. He was right. I haven't been greeting him the way couples do. I'm supposed to give a better response like returning my love to him. And he needed that kind of response now that we were engaged and sharing the same roof. I mentally smacked my head when I remembered his hugging gesture while I ordered pizza last night. Why did I just smack his cheek like he was some kid?

I frowned as I shook my head. I had to end this stupidity now. When Alfred tangled his fingers with mine, I release my hands from him, held his face and crashed my lips against his. I kissed him deeply. Not with any lust but with the sincere response I was supposed to give him every day. With love.

As I released myself from him to get some air, I see Alfred's surprised expression before me. I knew I had to say something and then I did.

"I love you so much and I'm so sorry. I was stupid to show my love without you even there to see it. I greeted you with a kiss the other night but… I guess in order to show how much I love you, Alfred," I meet my eyes with his wide blue ones, "I should show it to you every time."

When I expect another argument to come out of his lips, he just kisses me again while cupping my face with his hands and releases himself to embrace me.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I was also too selfish," he said with a small laugh.

I returned his embrace, "It's Arthur, you git. It's mostly my fault."

We look up to just find ourselves laughing. I guess we were a bit too stupid. To think all of this began with his cursed snoring and I couldn't even remember how our conversation began and ended. I felt like a piece of my dignity was thrown away when I said too much of that sappy stuff… but it felt much better to know Alfred knew what I was thinking.

"I love you, Arthur," Alfred rest his chin on my head, "and you're morning breath smells great."

I smacked his forehead playfully and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Stop lying, love."

As we embraced each other in a few minutes of silence, Alfred prepares breakfast and I stood by his side watching him. When he was done, we sat at the dining room and we made small talk.

"Um, love," I asked, just to make sure, "are you sure you don't snore?"

"Let's see about that," he chuckled as he took another bite of his pancake.

We finished our bath… Yes, we shared the same bath tub; I don't need to say anything else. We just needed to save the water bills… and I give up explaining it in a non-suggestive way.

As I brushed my teeth, Alfred changed his clothes and advances to our bedroom. I followed him after I gurgled with mouth wash and changed myself into comfortable clothes.

As I opened the door, I see him sleeping ahead of me. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door and inched my way to the bed. I grabbed the blanket to cover our bodies and then I suddenly hear a grunting and snorting sound. I rolled over to see Alfred snoring and I smiled knowingly.

I gave the "asleep" body before me a kiss and then I see his eyes opening. I chuckled as I rested on top of his chest.

"I had to do that," Alfred whispered, "you forgot my goodnight kiss."

I nudged him with my elbow, allowing him to grunt a little, "touchy-feely git."

One last time, I adjusted myself on his chest and gave a peck on his cheek, "Night, love."

Alfred wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair, "Night. I love you, Artie."

"It's Arthur, you git. I love you too, now go to sleep."

With one last chuckle, I feel myself falling into the rhythm of his heartbeat. It sounded like a lullaby and I knew that it was my lullaby. It wasn't the bed that soothed me to sleep: it was Alfred's warmth and heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to review if you enjoyed that and if you're wondering about the 8-but game they played it was Corpse Party (which is a game I don't own xD). Also this is the first I made a first person fanfic so please forgive me if I made some mistakes.**


End file.
